Nervózní
by Limetka22
Summary: Kingsley Pastorek nikdy nebyl nervózní.


Nikdy nebyl nervózní a neměl strach o sebe. Vždy měl strach pouze o svou rodinu a přátelé. Po celý svůj život žil v nebezpečí. Narodil se jako čistokrevný, ale jeho rodina byla vždy otevřeně proti Voldemortovi. V Bradavicích byly jeho nejlepší přátelé dvojčata Fabian a Gideon Prewettovi, takže nikdy neměl o zábavu ani zadržení nouzi. Jednou měl zadržení s Filchem potom co obarvili Potterovi vlasy na zeleno, Blackovi na stříbrno a jejich hábity na zmijozelské barvy, poté co šikanovaly Snapa, protože žárlili na jeho přátelství s Lily. Potom to incidentu začalo jejich přátelství s Lily Evansovou a neoficiální válka s Poberty o nejlepší žert. A to bylo hodně nebezpečí. Nebyl nervózní ani, když jako bystrozor byl pod vedením Alastora Moodyho. Vždy byl nevrlý, nepříjemný bručoun, ale byl to také vynikající bystrozor jehož slavná hláška „konstantní bdělost" mu už mnohokrát zachránila život. Neměl strach ani při chytání temných čarodějů a čarodějek vždy to byl čistý adrenalin a smíření se s tím, že se možná domů dnes nevrátí. Ani když zemřeli Lily, James, Fabian a Gideon, tak neměl strach. Vše co cítil, byl smutek nad ztrátou jeho přátel a rostoucí vztek nad sebou, že je nedokázal ochránit. A i když Frank a Alice nezemřeli, tak to bylo jako by zemřeli. Nepamatovali si nic z jejich života ani jejich syna. Při bitvě o Bradavice měl strach pouze o své přátele, členy Fénixova řádu a o všechny co bojovali za světlo, ale nikoliv o sebe. Když Tonksová málem zemřela při souboji se svojí tetou Bellatrix, kterou nakonec zabila Molly Weasleyová. O Remuse při souboji s Dolohovem, kterého nakonec zabila jeho vlastní kletba, kterou málem zabil Hermionu na Odboru záhad. O jejich syna Teddyho, který málem vyrůstal bez rodičů. O Freda, když na něj spadla zeď a všichni si mysleli, že zemřel, jenže zapomněli, že je to Weasley. Tvrdohlavý, jde si za svým a ignoruje pravidla. Sice přišel o pravou nohu a malíček na levé ruce, ale přežil. Kromě toho cítil čistý adrenalin a smíření, že dnes je ten den, kdy zemře a konečně bude zase se svými rodiči, s Lily a Jamesem, s Fabianem a Gideonem. Ale přežil a ten den se o nějakou dobu odložil.

Co to je být nervózní zjistil, až když potkal ji. Inteligentní, vtipnou a neohroženou čarodějku s divokými vlasy. Ihned se do ní zamiloval, i když věděl, že by neměl. Bylo ji teprve patnáct a je mu téměř třicet pět. Ale nemohl si pomoct, když viděl, jak bojuje za práva domácích skřítků, vlkodlaků a dalších utlačovaných tvorů. Jak nezacházela jinak s Remusem a Billem jenom proto, že je napadl vlkodlak. Že si dala za svůj osobní úkol vyvolat na Siriusově obličeji úsměv, když vzpomínal na to, co prožil. S Harrym, protože s ním nejednala jako s Chlapcem, který přežil, ale jako s Harrym obyčejným klukem a jejím nejlepším přítelem.

Nervózní byl, když ji požádal na rande, po celou tu dobu co spolu chodili. Nejdřív tajně poté to oznámili i přátelům. Když ji požádal o ruku. Byl nervózní, protože si myslel, že ho opustí kvůli tomu, že je na ni moc starý, že by klidně mohl být její otec. Na to se mu vysmála a řekla, že rozhodně nemá v plánu ho v nejbližší budoucnosti opustit, jelikož ho miluje víc než kohokoliv jiného, a že její otec je o čtyřicet let starší než ona, takže dvacetiletý rozdíl je nic. Další jeho argumenty skončily tím, že ho políbila a vzal si ji na kuchyňské lince.

Z dalších myšlenek ho vytáhl hlas předním. „Připraven?" zeptal se Remus, s tím jeho úsměvem na rtech, který většinou naznačoval nějaký žert.

„Jak jen někdy můžu být," odpověděl Kingsley „a co ten úsměv. Doufám, že si pamatuješ, co řekla Hermiona a teď cituji: Jestli někdo z vás na mé svatbě udělá jakýkoliv žert, tak ho vykastruju, prokleju a možná nakonec i zabiju. A to řekla sice všem, ale obzvláště tobě, Siriusovi, Fredovi a Georgovi."

„Neboj žádný žert, no aspoň ne ode mě. Zbyla mi totiž ještě zdravá dávka pudu sebezáchovy."

„Tak co ten úsměv?"

„Uvidíš," a víc už neřekl, jelikož přišel Harry, že se může začít. On a Remus byly Kingsleyho svědci.

Koukal se do uličky, jak jde Ginny a Luna, Hermioniny družičky a hned za nimi šli Harold Granger, který vedl za ruku svou dceru a jeho snoubenku za nedlouho manželku. A zcela pochopil Remusův úsměv. Nemohl od ní odtrhnout oči. Byla to nejkrásnější stvoření, které kdy viděl. Její obvykle neukázněné vlasy jí teď splývaly v měkkých vlnách až po pás. Jemný make-up podtrhoval její přirozenou krásu. Zářivý úsměv, který přinutil roztát i zarputilého mistra lektvarů. Šaty, které si vybrala ne obvyklé bílé, ale s černými květinami na sukni, jenž zvýrazňovaly její postavu. To vše jí dodávalo téměř éterickou krásu.

Jeho další myšlenky byly přerušeny panem Grangerem, který mu předával ruku své dcery. Sledoval, jak si šel sednout k své ženě, které tekly slzy po tvářích.

Obřad registroval v rozostření, protože se soustředil na ženu před ním. S pomocí každého kopnutí od Remuse nebo Harryho věděl, kdy má říct svůj slib, své ano a nasadit ji prsten. Naštěstí na to, kdy ji má políbit už žádné kopnutí nepotřeboval, ale Harry si ho stejně nedokázal odpustit.

Teď už to nebyla Hermiona Grangerová, ale Hermiona Pastorková. A Kingsley konečně pochopil, že nemusí být nervózní, jestli ho náhodou neopustí, protože když se podíval do jejích očí viděl jen nezměrnou lásku, kterou pro něj má.


End file.
